Macro Cosmos Television
For the TV network that is also referred to as "MCTV", see Minecraft Television. Macro Cosmos Television '''(or MCTV for short) is a Galarian free-to-air television network owned by Macro Cosmos with its headquarters in Wyndon. It was launched in 1955 as '''Cosmos Television (CTV), to provide competition to GBC Television which had been established in 1928. The channel competes with GBC1, GBC2, Channel 4, Channel 5 and PBC Six. MCTV is the oldest commercial network in Galar. Since the passing of the Broadcasting Act 1990, its legal name has been Channel 3, to distinguish it from the other analogue channels at the time, namely GBC1, GBC2 and Channel 4. In part, the number 3 was assigned because television sets would usually be tuned so that the regional MCTV station would be on the third button, with the other stations being allocated to the number within their name. MCTV is a network of television companies that operate regional television services and also share programmes between each other to be shown on the entire network. History The origins of MCTV lie in the passing of the Galar Television Act 1954, designed to break the monopoly on television held by the GBC Television Service. The act created the Cosmos Television (Renamed to Macro Cosmos Television (MCT) in 1969) to heavily regulate the industry and to award franchises. The first six franchises were awarded in 1954 for Wyndon, Central Galar and the South End, with separate franchises for Weekdays and Weekends. The first CTV network to launch was Wyndon's Associated-Rediffusion on 22 September 1955, with Central Galar and South End services launching in February 1956 and May 1956 respectively. The network has been modified several times through franchise reviews that have taken place in 1963, 1967, 1974, 1980 and 1991, during which broadcast regions have changed and service operators have been replaced. Separate weekend franchises were removed in 1968 (with the exception of Wyndon) and over the years more services were added; these included a national breakfast franchise from 1983 onward—operating between 6:00 am and 9:25 am—and a teletext service. The Galar Broadcasting Act 1990 changed the nature of MCT; companies became able to purchase other MCT regional companies and franchises were now being awarded based upon a highest-bidder auction, with few safeguards in place. This heavily criticized part of the review saw four operators replaced, and the operators facing different annual payments to the Treasury: Central Television, for example, paid only £2000—despite holding a lucrative and large region—because it was unopposed, while Tuffield Television paid £37.7 million for a region of the same size and status, owing to heavy competition. Following the 1993 changes, MCT as a network began to consolidate with several companies doing so to save money by ceasing the duplication of services present when they were all separate companies. By 2004, MCT was owned by five companies, of which two, Carlton and Granada had become major players by owning between them all the franchises in Galar. That same year, the two merged to form MCTV. Programming MCTV Channels * MCTV * C-More * C-More 2 * C-More 3 * C-The Life * C-Me Grow * C-The Fun * C-The Events * C-The Shop Regional Franchises Logos MCT 1989.png|MCT logo from 1989. Category:Galar Region